The Cruise
by Sunday Mouri
Summary: Klan Chosokabe membuat sebuah kapal raksasa yang megah dan mewah. Bermodalkan sebuah janji palsu dari rivalnya Mouri Motonari, Chosokabe nekad membuat kapal besar ini untuknya, tapi Mouri tidak menerimanya dan menolak menaiki kapal pesiar tersebut. Merasa bersalah, Mouri akhirnya menaiki kapal besar itu dengan menyamar menjadi orang lain. *(ChikaNari-fluffy humor)*


**The Cruise**

Me: Halo minna-san, ini fiction baruku yang dibuat hanya sehari saja. Mengingat besok aku akan masuk ke rumah sakit lagi jadi fic Housekeeping Mouri di liburkan dulu.

Mouri: Huh... itu membuatku sedikit lega.

Chosokabe: Apa!? Gak ada kisah romantisku bersama Mouri-chwanku!?

Mouri: Diam kau setan! *lempar kacang panggang*

Chosokabe: Mouri, kenapa kau ngelempar aku pake kacang panggang? Tahun barukan sudah lewat.

Mouri: Keburukan keluar, Keuntungan masuk *ngelempar kacang sambil ngejar Chosokabe*

Masamune: Hoy, Author. Jadi jam bermainku bersama Yukimura akan ditunda saat kau dirawat di rumah sakit? That's making me angry to waiting you...

Me: Maaf, Masamune-san. Aku butuh pengobatan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku. Author itu juga manusia, kan.

Ieyasu: Semoga sembuh author ^_^

Me: Thank's Ieyasu-san :')

Yukimura & Mitsunari: Semoga sembuh kakak author.

Me: Makasih ade-ade :'v

Oke langsung saja ini dia fiction _'The Cruise'_

Disclaimer: Sengoku Basara dari CAPCOM.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di shikoku, anak buah Motochika Chosokabe sedang membuat satu kapal raksasa yang sama besarnya dengan fugaku. Namun, mereka tidak menempatkan meriam raksasa yang menjadi senjata andalan kapal fugaku. Kapal kali ini sangat mewah dan megah, terdapat dua corong asap kapal yang berdiri kokoh dan juga ada kolam besar di tengah dan di depan kapal. Apa yang Motochika pikirkan tentang kapal rancangannya ini?

"Silahkan, silahkan para hadirin semua. Kami dari klan Chosokabe membuat kapal super besar dan megah yang siap menyebrangi lautan samudra. Eitt! Tapi ini bukan kapal perang yang kalian pikirkan, melainkan kapal yang super mewah yang akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat dimana saja," sorak seru dari kru Motochika.

"Yak, kali ini jadwal pelayaran akan dilaksanakan siang nanti dan tujuan kapal kami akan pergi ke Indonesia. Bermacam-macam pulau yang di kenal eksotis ini akan memanjakan mata pengunjung yang berada di sana. Kekayakan flora dan fauna mereka masih terjamin dan lautan biru dan hamparan pasir putih akan memuaskan seluruh penak kita," sorak seru kembali salah satu kru Motochika.

"Hanya memberikan 100.000 koin emas, kalian sudah merasa puas dengan fasilitas kapal ini sebelum sampai ke Indonesia," ujar seru kru tersebut.

'Terlalu mahal, aku hanya seorang buruh tani cuma dapat 100 atau 200 saja perbulan,' bisik seorang buruh yang berpakaian biasa.

'Yang naik pasti para bangsawan dan para daimyo jepang,' bisik lagi seseorang.

'Aku mau ikut tapi kemahalan,' bisik seorang wanita.

"Hei, bukankah jumlahnya itu terlalu banyak? Nanti sedikit saja penumpang yang kita bawa nanti," tanya salah satu kru mereka.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Ini namanya bisnis, lagi pula harganya itu sudah pas dengan fasilitas-fasilitas kapal," jawab temannya itu.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trululululut* bunyi telepon di kediaman daimyo aki.

"Halo?" jawab Mouri yang mengangkat telepon.

"Yo Mouri, sudah dengar gak?" tanya Chosokabe dengan seru.

"Apa?" tanya balik Mouri.

"Aku sudah menempati janjiku. Ingat tidak, kau menyuruhku untuk membuat kapal pelayaran?" seru Chosokabe.

"Oh waktu itu, aku hanya mengusirmu dari wilayahku dengan janji palsuku itu," jawab Mouri dengan datar.

"Eh!? Jadi kamu hanya bohong?" tanya Chosokabe kaget.

"Ya, sangat bodoh jika kau membuatkan kapal hanya dengan sekedar janji palsu yang kubuat," jawab Mouri.

"Hmm... Tapi aku berhasil membuatnya loh. Hanya untukmu," kata Chosokabe.

"Dan itu sia-sia?" tanya Mouri.

"Umm... Dibilang sia-sia sih enggak. Banyak para bangsawan dan daimyo lain ikut dalam acara tersebut, ada; Masamune dan Kojuro, Yukimura dan Sasuke, Ieyasu, Honda, dan Sakai, keluarga Keiji, Saika dan Tsuruhime, Pak tua Hojo, Takeda dan Shimazu, Toyotomi dan Hanbei, Mitsunari dan Sakon, Kingo dan Tenkai, Uesugi dan ninjanya, Azai dan Oichi, Mogami, Otomo dan Muneshige, Ii Naotora, Yamanaka, Kuroda, Matabee, Maria dan Ashikaga, dan juga ada tangan kanan Raja iblis Shibata Katsuie," ucap Chosokabe yang membaca pendaftaran penumpang kapalnya.

"Hm, apa segitunya kemegahan kapalmu?" tanya Mouri.

"Yah, mereka semua pada suka dengan dekorasi dalam dan luar kapal, ada juga daimyo yang ingin berbulan madu di atas kapal pesiar," kata Chosokabe.

'Pasti tuan Ashikaga dan nona Maria,' pikir Mouri yang berkeringat dingin.

"Kau ikut ya... Bakal seru kalau semua daimyo ikut ke kapal pesiarku," seru Chosokabe.

"Aku menolak. Pergilah tanpaku," ucap Mouri dengan ketus.

"Yah... Tapi kan ini kesempatan untukmu buat pergi berkeliling di lautan," kata Chosokabe yang sedikit kecewa.

"Aku bilang aku menolak," kata terakhir Mouri dan menutup paksa pembicaraan mereka.  
>Chosokabe yang kecewa berat memaksa dirinya kembali tegar namun ada sedikit air mata yang keluar dari matanya.<br>Mouri yang menutup pembicaraannya tersebut juga merasa bersalah dan menyesal dengan apa yang dia katakan. Dia terdiam di tempat dan memerhatikan telepon buatan Chosokabe miliknya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku ingin sekali berjalan-jalan ke sana tapi aku gak mau Chosokabe berkata yang tidak-tidak terhadapku," ujar Mouri yang melipatkan kedua kakinya dan memeluk erat kakinya itu.

"Apa aku menyamar saja?" tanya Mouri pada dirinya.

'Tapi bakal memalukan jika aku menyamar dan ketahuan di tengah perjalan,' pikir Mouri.

'Tapi tidak pilihan lain selain ini,' pikir Mouri yang sudah deadline.

*Shikoku*

"Selamat datang nona, apakah anda ingin mengikuti pelayaran dikapal pesiar kami?" tanya seorang kru.

"Ya, aku membawa koin emas yang lebih dari 100.000," kata seorang wanita tersebut.

"Whoa! Sekantong besar ini isinya koin emas semua!?" tanya seorang kru dengan badan yang kekar.

"Benar, kalau tidak percaya coba kalian periksa isinya itu. Itu semua dari emas murni dan bukan emas biasa dari kalangan masyarakat," ujar ketus seorang nona itu.

"Benar sekali nona. Nona yang begitu cantik dan mempesona akan kami layani dengan baik," seru orang-orang tersebut.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap sang nona.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.  
>'Bagus, rencanaku berhasil dengan mulus,' pikir Mouri gembira yang menjadi seorang wanita.<p>

'Apa tidak apa-apa ya jika aku masuk dengan berpenampilan begini? Yah, selama tidak ada yang mengenal penyamaranku bakal baik-baik saja,' pikir Mouri kembali. Mouri kembali ke tempat kediamannya dan mengemas barang-barang yang akan dibawa.

* * *

><p>"Para penumpang harap segera menaiki kapal secepat mungkin. Kapal akan berangkat sekitar 50 menit lagi," sorak kru Chosokabe.<p>

"Ini barang-barangku. Tolong hati-hati saat membawanya," kata Mouri. Mouri memakai baju kimono wanita lengan panjang berwarna hijau daun polos, rambut pendek Mouri di jepit dengan penjepit rambut yang beberapa perhiasan dan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar di kiri kepalanya. Tak lupa juga, dia memakai make up yang mirip dengan wanita geisha. Lipstick berwarna merah tebal namun tidak sampai keseluruhan bibirnya dan airliner-nya berwarna merah, menggarisi area atas matanya.

"Baiklah nona," sahut seru kru tersebut.

'Tenang. Semua akan berjalan dengan lancar jika aku tidak melepaskan penyamaran ini,' pikir Mouri. Mouri memasuki aula lobi kapal, banyak sekali para bangsawan dan para daimyo lainnya. Mouri menghindar dari keramaian para daimyo tapi dia terserebuk sesuatu sehingga dia jatuh ke lantai.

"Maaf nona. Apa anda tidak apa-ap...! Mouri do…Umphh!" sahut Yukimura yang ada di hadapan Mouri, namun kata-kata Yukimura di henti oleh tangan halus Mouri ke mulut Yukimura.

'Shhhhh… Diam! Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?' bisik Mouri kecil.

'Mouri dono? Kenapa anda berpakaian seperti wanita?' bisik Yukimura dengan wajah yang sudah membiru dan berkeringat.

'Itu tidak penting. Dengar, jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku berada di kapal ini, mengerti?' bisik ketus Mouri. Yukimura mengangguk kepalanya dengan kencang.

"Hoi Sanada, siapa wanita ini? Apa dia kekasihmu?" muncul Date Masamune yang berada tepat di belakang Mouri. Mouri pun memeluk dada Yukimura dengan erat agar wajahnya tidak kelihatan oleh Masamune.

"Ah, Masamune dono. Dia sepupu jauhku, dia agak pemalu dengan orang yang baru dia kenal," kata Yukimura yang berkeringat dingin.

"Hoh... Hei lady. Namaku Date Masamune, nice to meet ya," sahut Masamune yang membungkukkan sedikit punggungnya. Mouri hanya terdiam dalam pelukannya tersebut.

"Ahaha, dia sangat malu dengan ketampanan Masamune dono saking malunya dia jadi gak bisa berhadapan dengan anda," ujar Yukimura sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hmph... aku memang tampan. Hey lady, kapan-kapan kita berdansa di lobi utama ya. Just you and me," ucap Masamune. Masamune dan Kojuro pun meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mendatangi wilayahmu dan membakarmu hingga hangus," ujar Mouri yang sudah beraura hitam di hadapan Yukimura.

"Mouri dono, jika anda tidak ingin ketahuan oleh siapa-siapa bagaimana anda sejenak berada di luar dek kapal?" saran Yukimura.

'Memangnya jika aku berada di luar akan merasa aman apa?' bisik kesal Mouri.

"Yah, saya gak menjaminkan keselamatan anda juga. Nanti dikira orang aku ini kekasih anda karena penampilan anda begitu... um, maaf. Menarik," kata Yukimura yang memperbaiki suaranya.

"Hah?... tak kusangka betapa bodohnya aku yang tidak memikirkan hal sekecil itu. Kau membawa payung kertas tidak?" kata kesal Mouri.

"Ah ada. Ini untuk anda saja," kata Yukimura yang menyerahkan payung merahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mouri. Mouri pun meninggalkan Yukimura di tempat pertemuan mereka. Mouri sekarang berada di dekat pagar-pagar kapal, melihat kebawah dengan seksama melihat segerombolan lautan manusia yang berjejer di sekitar area pelabuhan. Mouri melihat ke kiri ke kanan dengan semua rancangan kapal milik anggota Chosokabe. Mouri yang terdiam kagum dengan kedetailan kapal tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Bagus, bukan? Kedetailanku dalam arsitektur membuahkan hasil yang sangat memuaskan," ucap Chosokabe.

"Ah!?" kaget Mouri.

"Hai, namaku Chosokabe Motochika, Kapten kapal ini. Namamu?" ucap Chosokabe yang memperkenalkan diri.

"Na...na...nama...k...k...ku umm..." kata Mouri yang terbata-bata sambil berpikir sejenak Mouri.

"Ummm?" tiru Chosokabe dengan kata-kata Mouri.

"Namaku... Mourina," kata Mouri yang mukanya sudah memerah dan alisnya melengkung keatas.

"Hoh! Mourina ya? Nama yang cantik untuk seorang wanita cantik seperti anda," rayu Chosokabe.

"Ha ha ha... terima kasih..." tawa kecil Mouri sambil berkeringat.

"Bagaimana jika saya menawarkan anda sebuah makan malam yang mewah nanti?" tawar Chosokabe.

"Ah. Ti...tidak usah repot-repot, Kap-kapten Motochika," jawab tergesa-gesa Mouri.

"Hahahaha! Tidak apa-apa, aku senang ada seorang wanita cantik yang memanggilku Kapten," tawa keras Chosokabe. Mouri pun terdiam dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat di dahinya.

'Gawat gawat gawat gawat gawat gawat! Lebih baik aku tak usah ikut saja sekalian,' pikir Mouri yang sudah di ambang kematian.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kita keliling? Pasti akan menyenangkan jika kita saling mengetahui satu sama lain dan mungkin kita bisa membuat suatu ikatan," ucap Chosokabe.

"Ah!" Chosokabe pun mengambil tangan kanan Mouri dan mengajaknya mengelilingi kapal.

'Gawat gawat gawat gawat. Aku gak berharap dengan ini tapi aku berharap untuk mengelilingi kapal ini,' pikir Mouri.

"Kau senangkan dengan acara memandu versi diriku? Tidak apa-apa, aku gak akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh padamu. Kamarmu ruang berapa?" tanya Chosokabe.

"Ruang 51 kelas 1," jawab Mouri yang agak canggung.

"Kelas 1! Berarti kamu orang kaya dong," ucap kagum Chosokabe.

"I...iya," jawab singkat Mouri.

"Kamarku juga di kelas 1 loh tapi bernomor 1. Kemungkinan aku akan mendatangi kamarmu," seru Chosokabe. Spontan Mouri kaget dengan hal perkataan Chosokabe tersebut.

'Bagaimana ini?' pikir Mouri.

To be Continue...

* * *

><p>Me: Kepikiran dengan kapal besar Chosokabe yang bernama fugaku yang sebagai kapal perang, dan aku men-kebalik-kan kata perang-damai.<p>

Damai= gembira dan tenang= jalan-jalan

Dan wilayah yang menurutku paling tenang dan eksotis itu adalah Bali, karena mereka banyak Pura-nya dan patung-patung hindu, dan orang-orang disana sangat ramah dan baik. Liburan di pulau dewata memang paling the best deh XD

Mouri: Kenapa aku menyamar menjadi wanita hah, Author?

Me: Soalnya aku pengen menggambar Mouri-san menjadi wanita. But, manis banget lo aku gambar 3

Chosokabe: Whoa! Mouri-chan, kau jadi wanita! Cantik banget 3

Author Sunday Mouri, boleh aku lihat gambarnya?

Me: Boleh, tapi masih dalam proses mewarnai. Liat saja di facebookku nanti ya, Chosokabe-kun.*buka fb*

*Maaf facebook anda tidak terdeteksi*

Me: siapa yang memblokir facebookku!?

Mouri: Aku. Kenapa? Kalo marah tu halaman lagi kosong, kita adu jotos yuk.

Me: Wakh! Mouri-san kenapa?...tapi *evil smirk* Aku punya facebook kedua.

Mouri: Asgfhlfshjwkll!

Chosokabe: Tolong di review


End file.
